Who are You?
by Animelover878
Summary: Rogue now remembers Lilica, but Lilica doesn't remember Rogue anymore. Rogue and Sting finds a way that could break the spell, but something is lurking the background, interfering. What is it? Sequel to 'Remembering Me'
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, minna! Sorry for the late update, but school... Apologize in advance for any grammar errors. Sequel to 'Remembering Me' Enjoy! Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fair...fairy...ta...tail (zzzzzzzzzzzz)**

* * *

Rogue's POV:

"Who are you people? Why am I here? And, who am I?" asked Lilica. I felt my heart crack. She doesn't remember; my fears came true.

"Uh, I am Rogue, Rogue Cheney, and I am your childhood friend. However, you know me as Ryos. You are here because of an accident that happened yesterday. Your name is Lilica Heartfilia," I said, my voice calm. However, on the inside my heart was racing and every cell in my body felt like exploding.

"Rogue? Ryos, huh? I think I remember a little, bits and pieces," Lilica muttered, looking spaced out. "And you're Stan...no Sting Eucliffe aren't you?" she continued, pointing to Sting.

"Yep!" Sting said, grinning. "So you do remember some things."

Lilica nodded.

"Okay, yesterday your mother erased your memories. We're going to find her and make her break the spell. Let's go?" I asked, gently speaking so she wouldn't be afraid of us.

"Mother?" she asked as she stood up and walked to us. "I don't remember her at all."

"Don't worry! You'll remember after we bea-" Sting started to say, but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Huh?" she asked looking confused.

"What Sting was saying was that we are going to talk to your mom. Talk to your mom for the counter spell so you'll regain your memories," I replied, glaring daggers at Sting.

"Okay then!" says Lilica cheerfully, walking out the door. "Let's go!"

"Sting! You are going to scare her if you say that we are going to beat her! We are not going to do that! I don't want her to hate me," I whisper to Sting, as soon as Lilica is out of earshot.

We walked behind her, slowly so we could talk. It seems like Sting wanted to tell me something.

"My, my, you like her, don't you? Stop denying it! I know you do," Sting told me with a teasing voice.

I felt my face burning; I'm probably as red as a tomato now.

"Sh-shut up!" I growled, giving him another glare.

"But you do like...no love her, right?" Sting teased again, making me blush even harder.

"F-fin-fine! I love her okay! Just don't tell her!" I confessed.

"Hah! I knew it!" Sting shouted, causing Lilica to look back at us.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked looking at us.

"Nothing's wrong! Don't worry," Sting said, before I could say anything.

Sting's POV:

 _Finally Rogue admits his feelings for Lilica! I never_ _thought Rogue will ever fall in love before, but it seems like I'm wrong. Those two will be a great couple, at least I hope so. Now that Rogue has confessed, when Lilica gets her memory back, I'll make sure she falls in love with Rogue as well!_

"Hah! I knew it!" I shouted, causing Lilica to look back at us.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked looking at us.

"Nothing's wrong! Don't worry," I said, before Rogue could answer.

I could feel Rogue's anger. He looked like he could kill me.

"This is the room, right?" Lilica asked pointing to the door to the study room.

Rogue nodded and said with a smile, A SMILE, "It seems like you remember more. However, this is not where she is. She's in her room resting. Stay here, while we go talk to her okay?"

 _It has been a year and I haven't ever been able to make him smile, no matter what I tried. Yet, Lilica made him smile just by asking a question!_

Rogue's POV:

Sting looks shocked.

 _It's probably because I never ever smiled to him, ever..._

"Keep your mouth closed, or else you'll attract flies," I said, monotonously.

"How can you say things in monotone?! You're just like a human robot!" Sting complained, with wide eyes.

"Why look so shocked? I always talk like this," I replied.

"But...whatever!" Sting shouted, frustrated.

 _I only show my emotions to the people I love most._

"Um, can you guys stop arguing?" Lilica whispered in a small voice.

"Sorry, Lil," I say, giving her another smile.

Lilica's POV:

I don't remember a lot, but I seem to remember them. Especially Rogue, or Ryos. I remember playing and spending time with him when we were younger. I recognized the blonde as Sting Eucliffe, because I remember that he was Ryos' friend. While I was busy thinking, they started fighting.

"Keep your mouth closed, or else you'll attract flies," Ryos said, without emotion.

"How can you say things in monotone?! You're just like a human robot!" Sting whined.

"Why look so shocked? I always talk like this," Ryos replied.

"But...whatever!" a frustrated Sting shouted.

I decided to stop the fighting, so I asked in a quiet voice, "Um, can you guys stop arguing?"

 _Please don't get angry at me...Please..._

Instead getting angry, Ryos said, "Sorry, Lil." He also smiled again.

 _His smile is so dreamy..._

"Why do want me to stay here?" I asked, tilting my head to my side.

"Yesterday, she acted out of rage. We don't want you to get hurt," Sting replied. "So stay here okay?"

I nod showing him that I understand.

Rogue's POV:

 _She's so cute when she tilts her head like that! No! I can't be thinking about that right now!_

Sting and I walked down the hallway, leading to Yuki's room.

"Let's go!" Sting declared, and pushed the door open. However, there was no one inside. Instead we found two notes. One addressed to us and the other addressed to Lilica.

* * *

 _Sting, Rogue_

 _I'm sorry for everything. The jewels for this mission is under this note. The counter spell is in the book in my desk. Turn to page 235. On the bottom of the page. Take care of Lilica, okay? I trust you guys._

* * *

 _Dear Lilica,_

 _Mother is sorry for leaving you. I have done many wrong things. Forbidding you to go outside of our property is one of them. It was my fault that Ryos left. Rogue is Ryos. I erased his_ _memories so I could separate you two. I shouldn't have done that. I was selfish, like Jude was. I'm going to go to Jude's guild. Goodbye forever. I love you._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Yuki Heartfilia_

* * *

I grabbed the note and read it out loud, "...counter spell...book in desk...page 235...bottom of page..."

We scrambled to find the book. We couldn't find it in the desk, nor in the room anywhere.

"Wait! Maybe it's the desk in her study room! She's almost always there, you know," Sting said, looking at me.

I nodded. "Probably there."

We ran down the hallway and saw Lilica standing there waiting for us.

"Did you guys find it?" she asked.

"No, but we have a clue to where it might be," I replied. "We think it might be in her study room."

Sting opened the doors to her study room and searched the desk. Indeed it was in that desk. He held the book in his hands and turned to page 235.

 _However, something was definitely wrong, something mysterious was lurking, as Sting turned the pages..._

* * *

 **Finally finished! I apologize if there were grammar errors. I try my best, but some still escape. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, minna! I have been neglecting this story for a very very very long time. Sorry! School sucks as usual; tests and National History Day to do. NO! Fighting dragons or doing NHD? Fighting dragons sounds like the better option. That's how much I hate National History Day. Lots of homework. :(**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Fairy Tail...as if that would happen. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail; sad, but true.**

* * *

 **From last time:**

 _However, something was definitely wrong, something mysterious was lurking, as Sting turned the pages..._

* * *

Lilica's POV:

Ryos looks disturbed, as if something was going to attack.

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking at Ryos, who was staring at the book in Sting's hands.

"Huh?" Sting said, taking his eyes off the book, looking at me confused. "What's wrong?"

"I was asking Ryos," I calmly replied, looking at Sting and then Ryos.

"Something the matter?" Sting asked Ryos, frowning.

"Have you not noticed?" Ryos said, focusing his eyes on the book. "That the book emits a dark magical power?"

"It does?" Sting inquired, looking surprised.

"It does," I confirmed. "Be careful. We don't know what's there."

"Just find the page," Ryos said.

"Fine!" Sting said, flipping through the pages to find page 235.

"Why are you taking so long?" asked Ryos, after seeing him flip through the book for more than 10 minutes. "It shouldn't be that hard to find a page."

"Do you think I would take this long to find a page if it was that easy?! Damn, these pages aren't numbered correctly! The 'first' page is page 452 and the next page is 638?! Who numbered this book? It'll take forever to find the stupid page! I can't find that stupid page! If I don't find it soon, then I'll rip this book to shreds!" replied a frustrated Sting, who looked like he was ready to pull his hair out.

"Sting, patience," I say simultaneously with Ryos, sweat dropping.

Ryos then added, "We need to find that page, Sting, so don't you dare rip it!"

 _Interesting, the book is labeled differently. Wait, could it be?_

Sting's POV:

I flipped through the book. All the page numbers were scattered all over the place.

 _What is wrong with this book?! Why is it labeled this way? I want to know!_

"Why are you taking so long?" asked Rogue, making me pause. "It shouldn't be that hard to find a page."

 _Yeah, if the pages were numbered correctly! Obviously they are not!_

"Do you think I would take this long to find a page if it was that easy?! Damn, these pages aren't numbered correctly! The 'first' page is page 452 and the next page is 638?! Who numbered this book? It'll take forever to find the stupid page! I can't find that stupid page! If I don't find it soon, then I'll rip this book to shreds!" I shouted, losing my patience.

What angered me the most was when Rogue and his girlfriend decided to tell me to be patient! _I can't believe it! They even said it at the same time!_

I finally found the page.

"Finally!" I cried, and put the book on the desk. "I finally fou-"

I stopped my sentence when something came out. It was a black cloud of something. It flew right out of page 235.

 _What in the world?!_

"What is that?" that girl, Lilica, asked, dodging the black thingy as it came towards her.

Rogue tried to snatch it out of the air, but it slipped out of his fingers. It was just like a shadow.

"What?" Rogue mumbled, as the black thingy slipped out of his fingers.

Suddenly the black thingy spoke.

"The time has come for her to become the hell's princess!"

The black thingy went straight for Lilica. I tried to move but I couldn't. I looked at Rogue. He was struggling to move, but he couldn't move as well.

Lilica screamed as the black thingy surrounded her and then both of them disappeared. I tried to run and this time it worked.

"We could move now," I told Rogue, who still had a shocked expression on his face.

Rogue's POV:

Lilica has been kidnapped. _This can't be happening! I was suppose to protect her, yet she was kidnapped right in front of me. How could I have? If only I was stronger._

"We got to find where that thing took Lilica," I yelled, probably with a furious expression on my face, since Sting was backing away.

"Calm down, Rogue. I am worried about her too, but being angry won't help," Sting said and ran out the door. I could hear him mumbling, due to my dragon senses, "Since when did I become calmer than Rogue?"

I ran out the door and followed Sting. We stopped when we reached the exit of the mansion.

"Do you smell it?" I asked, looking at Sting. "Lilica's scent. I think I smell it in there."

I pointed to the lush forest to the right of the house.

Sting's POV:

I looked over to where Rogue was pointing. I gasped.

"What is it?" Rogue asked.

"Look closer, that doesn't look like the forest anymore," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"What?" Rogue exclaimed and then squinted to see what was going on. "You're right! I see it now. It is a metal gate with chains on it. It looks like it is starting to close, hurry!"

Rogue grabbed me and transformed into a shadow. I could already feel my motion sickness acting up. However, my motion sickness is the least of my worries. We have to save Lilica first.

"Oh no! It's closing!" Rogue said, and then traveled even faster.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for not updating this for like a month! I had half of this done all this time and I forgot all about it! Sorry!**


End file.
